


White Wolf

by ShadowoftheLamp



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Vampire AU, Werewolf AU, minor animal death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowoftheLamp/pseuds/ShadowoftheLamp
Summary: Bakura’s hunting in the woods when a white wolf pins him down, and he decides he wants to see what the wolf turns into come sunrise…





	White Wolf

Bakura was hunting for something to tame his thirst when the back of his head met quite suddenly with the dirt. Something heavy rested on his chest, and it took a few moments to realize what it was. Atop him was a snarling wolf with white fur, drool dripping from huge razor-sharp teeth. It was massive, even for a wolf- it was twice Bakura’s size, and parts of the fur were matted with dirt and blood.

It was fascinating- he wanted to taste it. Bakura dug into its fur before suddenly lunging up and sinking his teeth into it. It swapped fiercely at him, trying to bite back, but after a mere few gulps Bakura knew something was wrong. The wolf was tainted, not only with magic but with human blood. He curled his fingers dug into the fur with one hand, before hitting it over the head with the other until it passed out.

“Let’s see what the hell your deal is.” He picked the creature up, pulling out a bandanna from his pocket to press against the bite wound until the blood dried the fabric to the fur, keeping it there. It was messy, but it would do for now. Bakura took one last look around before running towards a cabin he’d seen a few miles back that would be good enough base until the wolf could tell him what was going on.

__________

Five hours later, Ryou woke up with a splitting headache but surprisingly warm. He could feel the fur trailing up the bottom of his belly against the blanket draped over him and snuggled into it, before realizing he was entirely naked besides it- and he almost never made it back home after full moons. He bolted up, wrapping the blanket around his shoulders like it was a cape and a shield in one, and his ears twitched as he heard a scoff.

“Relax, I put the blanket over you when you were still a wolf. I didn’t see anything I wouldn’t see on the nature channel.”

Ryou turned to see a man with scruffy light gray hair tied back in a ponytail. A thick scar ran under his left eye, and a few drops of blood stained his chin. “You… saw me?”

“I carried you over here, so yes, I saw you.”

“…Why?”

The man flashed a grin, revealing fangs. “We freaks have to stick together, right? Besides, I haven’t seen a wolf like you in ages. You’d have a pretty coat if it hadn’t been so filthy.”

Ryou flushed, rubbing at the back of his neck. “It’s not like I don’t bathe as a human, the wolf just likes getting messy…”

The man’s laugh was more like a cackle, but Ryou hadn’t seen many other people in months, and in a way, it was endearing.

“Of course! Although I must admit, trying to pin a man on the first date? So forward.”

“Oh, hush!” Ryou’s cheeks were cherry by now. “Don’t be rude about something I can’t control! Clearly you know how we work, so don’t tease. I was probably hungry.” As if on cue, his stomach growled. “Okay, I was  _definitely_ hungry.”

“I’d offer you breakfast, but all I had was a particularly fat rabbit, and you probably wouldn’t enjoy that right now.” The man picked his teeth with a fingernail, and Ryou sighed.

“I would have an hour ago.” He looked around. “Where are we?”

“Just some cabin. Looked pretty abandoned. There might be something in the cabinets?” He stood up, heading over to the kitchen and starting to make noise as he started opening and closing the doors. Ryou winced as they creaked, but a plastic wrapper hit him in the nose before falling into his hands. He looked down to see what looked like a twinkie.

“Those are supposed to last forever, right?”

Ryou tentatively squeezed it, and it felt stale. “In theory.”

“Well, other than some definitely-disgusting syrup and a family of mice, it’s about all that’s in here.”

Ryou tore the wrapper with his teeth, taking a bite. It was probably way past being good and was too hard, but it was food, and that was good enough. “Thank you. Can I ask your name?”

Before he got an answer, he got a flannel shirt chucked at him. “It’s Bakura. I’d imagine you don’t want to walk around in a blanket all day, and that was draped over the chair.”

Ryou finished his twinkie, waiting for Bakura to turn around before letting the blanket drop and pulling the flannel over his head, finding it at went a bit less than halfway down to his knees. He could feel the fabric brushing the skin of his stomach and sides, and tied the blanket around his waist. He watched as Bakura poked at the fire in the fireplace. “Don’t vampires usually sleep during the day?”

“Yeah, but I didn’t want you to slip through my fingers. Being immortal is boring sometimes, and I was curious what you usually looked like.” Another poke and sparks curled up like dancers.

“Well, was I worth it? The wolfier parts will fade over the next week until the next full moon.” Ryou settled down on his knees.

“Mm. Don’t go fishing for compliments.”

“Hmmph.” Ryou scanned Bakura up and down. “I’ve never seen a vampire in a hoodie before.”

“It’s comfortable. Have you ever even seen a vampire at all before?”

“Okay, you got me there,” Ryou admitted. “So. Normally, I try to get home after full moons.”

“Where do you live?”

“Around,” Ryou said.

“Do you live out here in the woods? How do you make a living?”

“I make little wooden figures and art to sell online,” Ryou said. “As long as I make sure I’m far from the house when I shift, I don’t destroy my supplies anymore. It’s easier to be out here, less risk of collateral damage to other people… or my stuff. I was turned on a camping trip, and it feels more natural to be out here now.”

“Fair enough.” Bakura poked the fire again, and Ryou’s stomach growled once more.

“Ugh, usually after hunts I’m too full, not hungry like this…”

“I knocked you out.” Bakura pointed out. “You probably didn’t fill up before trying to take a bite out of me.”

“Probably.” Ryou sighed, before looking up as Bakura stood up, grabbing a cast-iron pot and filling it with water before putting it over the fire. Ryou watched as the man headed outside, and returned a few minutes later with a decently-sized rabbit.

“Looks like papa didn’t run when I ate momma bunny.” He bit into the neck and twisted it, quickly killing the animal before dropping it into the pot. “It’s gonna taste like a pretty crappy stew with just boiled rabbit, but it’s better than nothing.”

Ryou stared at him. “Thank you.”

“Hey, I didn’t want to hear you complaining, that’s it.”

Ryou smiled, hugging the warm flannel to himself. “Sure.”  

**Author's Note:**

> I tagged both tender and gem since although it's the TKB body it's not in an ancient egypt setting and the dynamic is of them first meeting so.... *shrug* It kinda fits both.
> 
> Comments are super appreciated!


End file.
